Midnight Ride (LP episode)
| originaldate = 13th June 2010 GMT-6 | stardate = none given | year = 2375 | prev = Faces in the Crowd | next = Religion To Do Good }} The , as part of the Kalandra Campaign, is assigned to a strike force on the outer reaches of the sector. Former Obsidian Order operatives aboard station Sentok Nor are feeding information to Starfleet Intelligence, but Section 31 believes it is part of a more devastating plot. Doctor Aurellan Markalis is recruited to infiltrate a mysterious Augment cabal. :Takes place after the events of . Memorable quotes :"I’m still finding it hard to breathe with these on." :"You’ll live." :-- Morrison and Kozar on how confining the former's environmental suit feels. :"I may not always be able to pick up on non-verbal cues or deduce hidden messages, but I’m getting a good idea about what you are asking of me." :"Enlighten me then." :"You expect me to lie to my commanding officer, falsify my medical logs, and impede an investigation into a potential threat to the security of the Federation." :"In a nutshell, yes." :-- Markalis and Section 31 agent Cole. episode }} :"That wasn’t fair." :"If I was a Jem’Hadar, I wouldn’t give a shit." :-- Morrison and Lisa Neeley while playing springball against each other. Background information * Title refers to 's trip by horseback from to Lexington to warn of British troop movements just prior to the start of the , dubbed the "Midnight Ride." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Revere#The_Midnight_Ride_of_Paul_Revere * Sentok Nor was the sister station Deep Space 9 that orbited Betazed during the Dominion's occupation in the . References Characters : Cole • Rhys Darcen • Christopher Dennings • Elim Garak • Gh'ralg • Grimaud • Willis Huckaby • Snežana Ilochko • Edward Jellico • Lenaris Holem • Ronnie Kozar • Limis Vircona • Charles H. Logan • Tor Makassa • Aurellan Markalis • Mandel Morrison • Lisa Neeley • Seamus O'Dell • Ileana Roshanak • Selek • Rebecca Sullivan • Mik Tannan • Temlek • Erhlich Tarlazzi • Zimminske Aris Starships and vehicles : ''Argo''-type shuttle • • Captain's yacht • [[Starfleet vessels in Star Trek: Lambda Paz#USS_Constantinople_.28NCC-79233.29|USS Constantinople]] • [[Starfleet vessels in Star Trek: Lambda Paz#USS_Endurance|USS Endurance]] • [[Starfleet vessels in Star Trek: Lambda Paz#USS_Epimetheus|USS Epimetheus]] • [[Starfleet vessels in Star Trek: Lambda Paz#USS_Kaneda|USS Kaneda]] • [[Starfleet vessels in Star Trek: Lambda Paz#USS_Semmelweis|USS Semmelweis]] • [[Starfleet vessels in Star Trek: Lambda Paz#USS_Tetsuo|USS Tetsuo]] • [[Starfleet vessels in Star Trek: Lambda Paz#USS_Vigilant|USS Vigilant]] Locations : Amducro field • Argolis Cluster • Betazed • Chudala system • Kalandra sector • Sentok Nor • Starbase G-6 • Tagra IV Races and cultures : Bajoran • Cardassian • Human • Klingon • Romulan States and organizations : Cardassian Union • Dominion • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Section 31 • Starfleet Intelligence • United Federation of Planets Other references : Kalandra Campaign Related Deep Space 9 episodes *"Afterimage", "Once More Unto the Breach", "The Emperor's New Cloak: Depicts the opening stages of the Kalandra Campaign. *"The Siege of AR-558": Depicts Starfleet's first encounter with the subspace mines nicknamed "Houdinis". External links * Fandom website * Story on Trekbbs Category:Star Trek: Lambda Paz episodes